


Pining

by txgrerra



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Christ idk this was supposed to be fluffy when I was thinking about it at 8 in the morning, Drabble Request, GRECENTE, If the first tags doesn't tell you that this needs TW/CW idk what will, M/M, Somehow we're in this mess but idk, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra
Summary: Gregorio's handsome face is a magnet for women and trouble. Vicente has to deal with it.
Relationships: Gregorio del Pilar/Vicente Enriquez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: Yanderes/Possessive psychotic people in love, bullying. For the love of sweet baby Jombas, don't read this if you get triggered by those stuff. This is a mild portrayal but sTILL. myghad. This is for Jay and the Grecente shippers out there. Happy New Year!

Women swooning and gushing over Gregorio was nothing new to Vicente – that has always been a reality he witnessed, and his best friend experienced, since they were kids. Sometimes, he wondered what could’ve possibly possessed the gods to bless this man with the face and personality he has. A perfect playboy. Charming and gentlemanly but remorseless in leaving a trail of broken hearts.

That pretty face and coy smile had its own pitfalls, and Vicente was more than familiar with them as well. Men are possessive creatures over people they are attracted to, jealous in so much as that they will get territorial when their object of interest is being snatched away from them. He’s seen Gregorio earn the ire of many boys just because he said hello to a woman. Julian had learned to throw punches early into their teens due to this.

Vicente, meanwhile, learned to treat wounds in his childhood to compensate. For some godforsaken reason, Gregorio preferred to go to him whenever he got caught in another fistfight. _“Hindi mo kasi ako sinisigawan o pinapagalitan katulad nila mama o ng mga ate ko,”_ he often reasoned out, and Vicente accepted that anyway.

Not that he was particularly against it, either. He’s loved Gregorio all his life, and he felt the happiest whenever his best friend came to him for help. So much so that his skills grew over time – his lithe hands becoming more adept in knowing exactly how to treat every wound and cut and bruise that Gregorio had.

And exactly how to hurt women – and men – in ways they’ll dread to happen again.

Men are possessive creatures over people they are attracted to, jealous in so much as that they will get territorial when their object of interest is being snatched away from them. Vicente was no exception.

It was easy to hide his cruel nature with his usual stern demeanor after years of being educated to play nice (blegh) with the other kids. Blending in the shadows and observing would-be rivals was also easy, thanks to Gregorio’s blinding personality and Julian’s dangerous aura. 

Sometimes, it was easy to weed out the ones that already had someone that has staked their claim on them. Others, not so much, but once he sees someone overstepping their lines of being a hopeless fangirl, _when they think they even have a sliver of a chance with Gregorio_ , that’s where Vicente steps in.

“May gusto ka ba kay Goyong?”

“P-Paano mo nalaman?”

He smiles, reaching his eyes, but the way those swirling black eyes squinted didn’t quite seem as innocent. “Halata naman. Makatingin ka sa kanya kaya.”

The girl or guy would start fumbling at this point. Embarrassed at being found out. No doubt that hope was already bubbling in their chest. Some would profusely deny it, still, but Vicente – having had years of experience dealing with _pests_ – knew how to draw them out.

And how to destroy their hope.

“Pasensya na pero ayaw niya raw sa’yo. Nahahalata ka niya at nasusuka siya.”

He’d insult the person in front of him in merciless tongues. Masking it as Gregorio’s own words. Hammering the idea that they are so utterly deplorable and unwanted that he’s an expert in reducing them to tears.

Gregorio would be none the wiser, and Vicente gets to keep him to himself. It was a bonus if the _vermin_ went up to Gregorio themselves to slap him or punch him or stomp on his foot – of course, Vicente absolutely **_loathed_ ** them touching our hurting _his_ Gregorio, but that made his best friend come running to him. So he lets it pass.

“Enteeeeng~” Gregorio cooed pitifully again, cradling his face marred with a black eye, split lip, and a bad cut on his cheek. It was honestly a miracle that his nose wasn’t broken at that point.

“Ano nanaman nangyari sa’yo? Potential jowa ba o siya mismo?” Vicente faked an annoyed, barely-concerned tone. Still, he walked over to Gregorio and pulled him inside the empty house.

“Kapatid nung babae. Layuan ko raw kapatid niya,” the older man chuckled slightly, “Ewan, ang protective masyado.”

Vicente sighed and got to work – dabbing antiseptic on Gregorio’s wounds, putting an ice bag over his bruised eye, and inspecting him for other damages. None.

“Ikaw naman kasi, ang landi mo kahit kailan. Sa babae pang ‘yun, eh alam mo naman kung ilan kapatid ‘nun na lalaki. Ta’s akala ko ba mga babaeng mahaba ang buhok ang gusto mo? Eh ka-ikli ng buhok ‘nun. ‘Wag mong sabihin sa’kin na ‘yun harap niya ‘yung nagustuhan mo.”

Stopping his trail of thought, he shook his head and murmured, “Porket gwapo ka.” 

He knew Gregorio would hear him, but that was his plan, always.

As expected, Gregorio smirked. “Gwapo ako? Talaga?”

Vicente rolled his eyes. “Lagi ko naman sinasabi sa’yo na gwapo ka, ah. ‘Di ka pa ba naririndi?”

That laugh – not of malice or mocking, but of mirth and amusement – always made Vicente blush against himself. He knew that Gregorio only laughed like that with him. _At sa akin lang._

“Hindi, ‘no. Gwapo nga ako, Enteng? Weh?”

“Oo nga, tangina naman ne’to.”

Gregorio grinned and kissed Vicente on the cheek. Not the first time he’s done so, but it always made butterflies flutter in Vicente’s stomach when he did. Then he would pull back and skip away.

“Sige, uwi muna ako! Balik ako mamaya para sa hapunan, ah!”

Vicente faked a nonchalant wave of goodbye. As soon as Gregorio was out of sight, however, his heart raced a million beats a second and his breathing became labored. Gods, he could only keep his calm around Gregorio for so long. The sensation of running his experienced fingers over Gregorio’s smooth skin, tracing each contour, electrified him. 

_Akin lang. Akin lang lahat nang ‘yun. Goyong. Goyong, sa akin ka lang lagi babalik, ha? Goyong, ako lang, ha? Mawala na silang lahat, basta ikaw lang, ha?_

\--

Julian awaited his brother, skipping happily out of the Enriquez’ home with the ice bag over his eye and a wide grin on his busted lip.

“Oh, ano, ‘musta?”

If it was even possible, Gregorio smiled even wider. More amused. More cunning.

“Ayun, mukhang nagselos nga. Pero ginamot naman ako. Kaso hanggang ‘gwapo’ pa rin ‘yung sinasabi sa’kin,” he shook his head, clicking his tongue as little restraint to his growing giddiness.

“Hay, Vicente, kailan ka ba aamin sa’kin. Ang hirap lumandi sa mga pangit para lang lalo kang magselos~”

He and Julian knew. All this time, they knew about Vicente stalking after the people that fell for Gregorio and purposely sabotaging them. And Gregorio, in all his wicked sense of attachment and love for Vicente, loved every second of it. He purposely riled girls and boys up so he can always come running back for his dear, beloved, Vicente.

“Kailan ka ba mawawalan ng kontrol, Vicente. Angkinin mo na kasi ako,” he giggled.

Julian only sighed, “Para kayong mga baliw.”

“Baliw ako sa kanya. Baliw na baliw rin si Vicente sa’kin, alam ko ‘yun. Konti na lang, Kuya.” Gregorio reassured him with the giddy sort of madness that Julian has learned to get used to.

_Konti na lang. Naghihintay ako, aking Vicente._

**Author's Note:**

> No but forreals I swear this was gonna be something like Enzo and JC's scene in OTWOL but somehow it became,,,like this. iDK. IM ALSO CONFUSED. ANYWAY TANGINA JAY HOPE U LIKED IT AYOKO MAG-CHARACTER DEATH PA BUT ETO EGE PLOT TWIST THING WHATEVER LABYU KAHIT HALIPAROT KA


End file.
